


Some Things Never Change (But Some Do)

by LucyLikesToWrite



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLikesToWrite/pseuds/LucyLikesToWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>29th October 2014.<br/>Lizzie and Darcy's engagement party.<br/>An unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change (But Some Do)

**Author's Note:**

> OK, please forgive the crappy title but I'm terrible at titles. Basically this is my first attempt at a crossover fic, and it /should/ *crosses fingers* have a second chapter, if I write it. Enjoy.

Lizzie shivered as she stepped out of the car. “I can't believe we let Caroline throw us a regency themed engagement party!” she grumbled, rubbing her arms and trying to make the short sleeved dress she was wearing cover a bit more of her.

“I mean, people in the 1800s obviously never went anywhere cold. These dresses are freezing!”

Darcy pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss on her forehead, “Maybe it'll be fun? It'll be warm inside, and I know Caroline really wants to make it up to you.”

“Make what up to me? Driving me away from you? Because, you know, I wasn't exactly an unwilling participant in the Darcy bashing...”

“And I wasn't exactly undeserving of the bashing. We've been through this before Lizzie! Let's live in the present, eh?” he said, smiling down at the ring twinkling on Lizzie's left hand.

Lizzie tugged at the neckline of her dress. “Or we could just go home? I'm sure we'd have a great time with pizza and a movie?”

“Come on, Lizzie,” he said, taking her hand. “We can't bail our own engagement party. Plus, Jane and Bing will be there! You haven't seen them since they went on their honeymoon in July!”

“Fine, fine ok. Let's get this over with then,” she smiled grudgingly up at him.

“I love you, Lizzie,” he said, sweeping a strand of hair off her face, before quickly kissing her.

“You too, William Darcy. I love you too.” He took her hand, and they went inside.

 

Immediately, before they had even reached the bottom of the staircase leading into the huge ballroom, Gigi pounced on them with a camera.

“Smile for the camera, nearly-weds!” she squinted into the viewfinder.

“Did you buy Gigi a /vintage/ camera, William?” Lizzie whispered.

“Yes. What of it?” he replied, half-smiling.

“Hey Will - could you maybe crouch down a bit? It’s just... No! Better idea! Lizzie, could you move up a couple steps?”

Obligingly, Lizzie moved up a step, and Gigi took the photo.

“Perfect! Have a good evening, you two!” she said, before sauntering off to talk to ambush someone else.

“You know, I think Fitz and Gigi still like to pretend that they made us work,” Lizzie said.

“Well. It is partly true. I mean, sometimes you just need to be shoved into rooms,” he said, squeezing her hand.

Walking through the crowd, they were congratulated by a number of people, of which Lizzie recognised exactly none.

“Who are these people,” she hissed. “Do you know them?”

Darcy peered over the many heads.

“Um. I think I can see one of my college roommates in the corner, but apart from that... No.”

They were interrupted by a voice from behind them.

“Lizzie! Darcy!” Lizzie recognised Caroline's voice and plastered a smile onto her face before spinning around.

“Caroline!”

“Isn’t this place just delightful? I was able to get a special deal because I happened to know the owners son. What a great coincidence, right?”

Lizzie nodded blindly. To be honest, she was more interested in finding Jane in the sea of faces than listening to Caroline.

Darcy noticed her blank face and replied. “It’s wonderful, really, Caroline. We're really grateful to you for organising this for us!”

Caroline beamed at him, looking pleased. At this moment, Lizzie noticed the adoring look on Caroline's face and gripped Darcy's arm a little tighter, then released the grip, wondering when she had so paranoid.

She smiled dazzlingly back at Caroline, and watched as she turned away, flipping her annoyingly perfect hair over her shoulder as she spun.

“Can you see Jane, Will?” Lizzie asked.

“Looking for Jane?” a voice piped up from behind them.

Lizzie turned around to see Gigi smiling mischievously at them.

“Er, yes, we are. Do you know where she is?”

“Of course,” she replied, grabbing both of their hands and dragging them out of the ballroom and down a corridor, before opening a door.

“Jane's in there!” she said, before shoving them both inside and closing the door.

Lizzie looked at the small library they were in.

“Gigi - I don't think Jane's in here...” she looked at Darcy helplessly.

“Of course she isn't,” Gigi sing-songed from behind the door. “But since you're getting married, I thought I would take the chance to shove you two into a few more rooms before you're taken away from me forever,” she sighed dramatically. “Oh, and William, I can practically see you rolling your eyes at me. Have fun people. It's a shame there's not a camera this time!”

They heard a lock turning and footsteps walking away.

Lizzie looked quizzically at Darcy.

“Did your sister really just lock us in a room at our own engagement party? I mean, it's not like we need to be shoved together anymore.”

Darcy looked slightly shell-shocked. “Yes. I think she did. As you once said, my sister is _crazy_.”

Lizzie smiled at Darcy and realised how incredibly grateful she was to Gigi. Because otherwise... She might not have been here.

“How about episode 78 mark two?” she said, reaching up to kiss him. Her hands tangled up in his hair and his cupped her back and her head.

She pressed her forehead against his. “I didn't think it was possible to be this happy. I thought that this was something in fairy tales.” She felt him smile against her mouth.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Lizzie spun around.

“Gigi? You back already?”

A man walked in, wearing a tweed coat and a bow tie. “Did someone say fairy tales? Because there is a lot of truth in them, you know. I actually met Aurora once. Nice girl. Of course, the whole spinning needle thing was complete rubbish. Anyone with half a brain could have seen she had been put in suspended animation. It only took me a minute to sort it out. Of course they had to make me into a prince...” he trailed off, and looked at the blush on their cheeks and intertwined hands. “Oh sorry, did I interrupt something?”

Lizzie opened her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand, and looked at their clothes. “Damn. Wrong century,” he looked at his watch, and then pressed a few buttons. “This thing definitely needs replacing.”

He looked up as Lizzie cleared her throat.

“Yes?”

“Well, we were just wondering who you were. Did Caroline invite you? Because we don't really know many of the-”

“Nope, I am uninvited. A gatecrasher. An uninvitee if you want. My name is the Doctor. But the interesting question is, who are _you_?”

Darcy spoke, “My name is William Darcy, and this is my fiancée Lizzie Bennet.”

The man gaped. “Wrong universe as well? You've gotta be kidding me. I'm obviously getting old. Well. Older.”

Lizzie looked nervously at this 'Doctor' who appeared to be slightly crazy, before gripping Darcy's hand tighter.

“What do you mean, wrong universe? And before, you said wrong century? Where did you think you were?”

The man slapped his watch again, then spoke, “Well, I'm supposed to be in LA, on October 29th, 2014.”

Lizzie looked at him to see if he was joking, before pulling out her iPhone from a hidden pocket in her dress.

“Well then you're exactly where you thought you were.” The man looked at the screen, before looking around the room, noticing many 21st century items that proved her point.

“But- But your clothes. Why are you wearing clothes from Regency England?”

“Our clothes? Oh, Caroline threw us a regency themed engagement party,” replied Darcy.

“Caroline... Caroline Bingley?”

Lizzie looked at him, confused.

“Caroline Bing Lee? No, Bing's her brother. Her name's just Caroline Lee.”

The man started pacing, muttering to himself, Lizzie could only hear snippets.

“Isn't possible... Pride and Prejudice... Fictional... 1800s.”

Suddenly he stopped, “I'm very sorry for interrupting you two. I could just lock you back in here? No maybe locking you in would be a bad idea. You two just stay in there. I have some very important business to attend to.”

And then he left.

Just left.

Lizzie and Darcy started at each other in shocked silence, before coming back to life. Lizzie grabbed Darcy’s hand and ran out the door, pulling him behind her.

She ran down the corridor, and saw the ‘Doctor’ turn a corner.

“Hey! Wait up!” she stopped as she rounded the corner and the blue police box, standing anachronistically in the hallway.

The ‘Doctor’ turned around, key in hand.

“Very inquisitive, humans, aren’t they? Never stay put. Well, you’ve seen her now. I guess you better come with me then.”

“Her?” questioned Darcy. “I don’t see any woman.”

“The TARDIS,” he said, patting the side of the box. “She’s a woman. I met her once.”

“Did you say you met the box?” Lizzie asked incredulously. “It’s a box. And a small one. I don’t see how we’re all going to fit in, let alone go anywhere in it.”

She paused, thinking about what she had said.

“Plus, boxes don’t move. Where are we meant to go in that thing?”

“Inside. Outside. All of time and space,” he unlocked the door and winked at her.

“Go on. Have a look.” Lizzie moved up to the door, and walked inside, Darcy behind her, then stopped. Blinked. Turned around. Went out the door and walked around it, then came back inside.

The doctor was smiling at her. Lizzie looked at Darcy, who was staring around him.

“It’s bigger-“ she started.

“On the inside,” finished Darcy.

The doctor beamed at both of them.

“I have somewhere I’d like to show you.”


End file.
